Under The Red
by Kiaara-Chan
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is the illegitimate son of Joseph Stalin, having his mother pass away half a year ago. He now faces two options, live off his father until he's of mature age or run away and face severe punishment. Somehow a Lithuanian boy seems to have an answer for his trouble all while the war reaches it's climax. RUSSLIET


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya takes all credit in the characters that will be mentioned in this story. Historical figures and places don't belong to me. Story is for pure entertainment. This will only be mentioned once. I'm just shipping RussLiet.**

_Author's Note: Thank you for choosing to read this story are my first choice of words. _

_This is a Historical Fic taking place in the timeframe of Joseph Stalin's regime ( If the summary wasn't a given). I've put a lot of effort in the research so anything you beg to differ, leave a comment. I'm also putting a lot of my energy into this, so please review!_

_Any grammatical or spelling errors found please feel free to point them out!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings of Grandeur

" Sign here, and right over here" A old man in a rather wrinkled suit ordered. Ivan did as he was told, putting his signature on the necessary lines. This was his father's lawyer, who had come to finalize the paperwork of the aid he was going to receive. The old lawyer smelled of cigarettes and his face shown years of strain. The man was already bald from the top of his head, grey strands layered with dull brunette locks were all he had left. Ivan had known this man more than half of his life. The bitterness and exhaustion in his voice was permanent along with the inevitable frown and hawk-like eyes. Ivan cannot remember ever seeing the lawyer smile. It simply was the man's character.

Ivan's mother, Ivana Braginsky, had passed away six months ago due to a severe fever. His mother had a very poor immune system, and was always seen either sick or coming down with yet another illness. Ivan had inherited everything from his mother even her first and maiden name, except her health which she herself was thankful for.

It was only until now that his father was starting to reach out to him, not directly though. The man would never dare to do such an action. Lawyers and doctors had come to visit him, examining and interrogating and such prior to her death.

It was a hassle but he needed aid, in every way possible, financial and educational support is what he's aiming for. Ivan was just glad his father was agreeing to even provide him with anything. Since he was born his mother was the one who handled the lawyers and paperwork, all that he was doing was just transferring all responsibility from his mother to himself.

" Alright, I'll just be on my way and in a few days you'll start to receive paychecks from the alias, Soselo Vissaarionovich. Do be sure to check your mailbox more often in the upcoming days" The elderly man said as he started to place the papers in his suitcase." Da. Thank you, if you can, tell him I said thank you" Ivan said with a clearly uncomfortable tone. " I'll tell him your still breathing, I'll be back in a few weeks to check up on you" The man left as he trudged out of the apartment, closing the door with some unneeded force.

Ivan's smile faded, he was alone again. He wasn't allowed to go out on weekends, and he had a curfew which he agreed to follow by signing one of the many contracts. Being the illegitimate son of such a well-known communist leader had it's disadvantages…

The year was 1941 and Joseph Stalin was a God, obstacles were easily diminished, he ruled Russia with an iron fist, and the people were at his command without question. This was the man whom helped co-create Ivan.

Ivan always wondered why his mother never told her family who his father was, because of her stubborn silence she was disowned. Ivan is still a bit remorseful about that fact. As far as Ivan knew, his birth was a mistake; like many other affairs which produced a love child. His mother loved him nonetheless. His mother worked as a nurse in one of the nearby hospitals. The man met her there during a visit to one of his commanders. Ivan always found it ironic that a person who worked in the medical field had a poor immune system.

Though inwardly, Ivan suspected his father of using his newly granted influence over people on his mother. Why else would she dedicate herself to someone who was so much older? His mother was quite young compared to the leader, being 22 years his junior. She was half his age. But that didn't stop the man from courting her in secrecy.

However, the affair died out rather quickly. Ivan knew his father never truly loved his mother, the man merely saw her as an outlet for his pension. Ivana suffered from depression for awhile because of the heartbreak. She loved him, despite his cruel choices.

It was only after Ivan was four years old that his mother sought out help from Stalin when she was financially going to hit rock bottom, and that was saying something considering the already unstable economy. The man agreed to help only if they kept quiet about the affair and Ivan. His father's latest wife had past away about seven years ago. No one wanted a leader who had a child out of an affair after all…

But then again, the man didn't give the people much choices and free will to begin with…

The only affection he ever received from the man was the day of his mother's funeral, his father sent a bouquet of Sunflowers with a card in Cyrillic that read _' Her favorite'_. He cried for hours at the action. Ivan was led to believe his father was a human plague, it seemed all the women he touched died from some type of illness or disease; his two wives being prime examples. Ivana did not stand a chance against that plague.

He remembered he asked his mother one day while she was in her deathbed if he had inherited anything from his father, the woman merely replied _" You have his willpower, my darling boy"_. Ivan never knew if this was a good or bad thing. Currently he was trying to apply to a college, the tuition was too high for him to pay off himself. Ivan was glad yet lonesome of his father's distant interaction. He works as a theatre employee for minimal-wage if he was allowed to call it that. It barely helped him pay the rent though. Not everyone could enjoy the luxury the theatre could offer.

His father was cruel and Ivan was sure he rather keep his distance, though now that his mother was gone all that was left was his cat, a grey puff ball of a feline, Lev. It didn't help that Lev was lazy and a recluse. Ivana adored the cat anyways.

He was sure the nearly solitary confinement was eating away at his person, when he was allowed to enter the public's presence Ivan felt anxiety ripple throughout him yet with a longing for human communication. Ivan turned with a cautious stance when his door was knocked on several times with an urgent yet harsh rhythm. A thin white envelope was sliding on his floor, a message.

His eyes widened at the small item. He had no friends. Many acquaintances, none of which knew where he lived excluding his father's personnel and fellow neighbors. Ivan was wary when he picked up the letter, violet eyes never breaking eye contact with the sturdy enough front door. Opening the letter, large obnoxious handwriting greeted Ivan.

_DEAR MR. BRAGINSKY,_

_YOU ARE MY NEWEST TARGET. I'M HIRED HELP FROM A UNDISCLOSED PARTY! I KILL FOR A LIVING. _

_REGARDS, MR. BETTER THAN YOU!_

Ivan deadpanned. This had to be a cruel joke. No one was ever supposed to bother him about this. His mother made sure no one came after him didn't she! Ivan shifted towards opening his door slightly.

Walking out to the hallway as quietly as possible was his goal. In the corner of his eyes, a grey orb flashed past between his legs causing Ivan to trip one foot over the other. Cursing lowly in his tongue, Ivan leaned against the wall parallel to his front door.

" Lev! Get back here!" Ivan called out to the cat. The feline was nowhere in sight. Ivan sighed in frustration. Footsteps behind him made Ivan turn his head slightly over his shoulder, a male was approaching.

A wide toothy grin, low-lidded eyes with bright scarlet orbs, a relaxed brow which was framed by albino fringes. The man's walk proved him all the more guilty of being arrogant. This man was obnoxious in anyone's eyes. And by the looks of it, the albino took pride in that.

" You got balls kid, facing the enemy head on like that- and with no weapon? No common sense? Easier than I thought "Ivan held onto an apathetic expression, he had to hold his ground against this man. If his father or his colleagues wanted to get rid of him, he wasn't going out without some casualties.

" Tell me, it must horrible to find out your father is the leader of your own country, and he won't even spare you a glance. How one copes is complete shit to me!"Ivan tried not to flinch when the 'click' of metal was heard, a gleaming silver pistol was in the albino's hand, ready to fire on command.

" I'm not much of a writer but I'm sure your able to understand my intentions? "Ivan was three steps from entering his home, if he could just distract the albino then his chances of fighting back would fairly increase.

_" Gilbert..."_

Both men searched for the direction of the calm and collected voice, an accent clearly laced in the name. The albino ended up turning around completely, his back facing Ivan.A disapproving frown was clearly present on the brunette in front of them. Ivan felt his body go cold with slight shivers then sudden heat pooling in his core, spreading to reach the tips of his fingers and toes. Emerald eyes focused on the albino male, formally known as Gilbert. A pleading look had replaced the frown, yet it seemed to have more of an effect on Gilbert. " Toris, I told you to stay outside- Damn it the kid!,"

Ivan made sure to get as much of a good look as he could on the male known as Toris as he entered his home in a hurry, locking the door Ivan went to his kitchen looking for possible defenses. Huffing in pure adrenaline, two butcher knives and a rusty sink pipe in hand, Ivan awaited for any invasion upon him behind his couches. Two minutes have passed, now four, by five minutes Ivan was ready to leap out his window. People still lived after jumping off third floors didn't they?

No one was going to help him. It was either you or the person next to you, your next stop would be punishment to God-knows-where. Ivan was sure his father would never protect him, at least not in public.

" Hey open this door and I won't make you suffer long!"Ivan frowned at this sheer stupidity of this hitman. He always figured these people moved in subtle and quick motions, but this hitman was opposite to his stereotype. Loud and slow. Easily distracted too.

" No" Ivan whispered, he knew the man wouldn't hear him yet replying in retaliation eased his fear. " Fine kid, don't beg for mercy when I come in!" Ironic response but it was due to Ivan's supposed silence. With two bullets to his doorknob, Ivan's door was flung open like some worn out rag doll. Ivan's heart sunk as he hid behind the felted shield of a couch.

_" Stop it Gilbert! You promised you would stop doing these murders!"_

Ivan popped his head out to see the owner of the voice, Toris was pulling on Gilbert's arm, trying to lead him out the door with little to no success.

" We need the money! I told your parents I would take you to Finland as their final request! Get out and let me do my job!"

" But Gilbert this is wrong! Y-Your no better than them! Stop!" Toris tried once more, his voice cracking in the process. Ivan had never seen someone so keen on defending him, his mother being the exception.

" You wanna stay? Fine. Don't cry later when you can't get the images out of your head!"

Ivan stopped breathing. How was it possible that two seemingly different people were associating with one another? One trying to kill him and the other protecting him.

" They killed our families! Turned us into orphans! He's just like us! I don't want to see anymore bloodshed!"

Ivan almost yelled in protest when he saw the albino shove Toris towards the only exit in the home. " Sorry, but no one else matters. I promised I'd protect us" Gilbert's voice was low and oddly serious.

" If you kill him, I'll run a-away! I'll go to Finland by m-myself!"

Ivan was quick to see Gilbert's expression. Shock, as if someone had slapped him. The expression was fleeting as Gilbert contorted his face in downright annoyance.

" You little brat, I work my ass off all day just to make sure you get fed! You wouldn't last a day without me,"Toris glanced at Ivan. The brunette's impulses seemed to take over at that moment because Ivan felt the boy fling himself on top of him. Ivan softly gripped Toris' sleeves, violet eyes trying to read the other's motives. Toris was acting reckless. Ivan was still fearing his life, but the brunette seemed willing to act as some sort of shield for him.

Interesting turn of events...

" Toris if I don't kill him we'll be sleeping outside tonight, in the rain if you haven't forgotten!"Toris trembled in Ivan's embrace, quietly sobbing while trying to find his voice " I don't care" Gilbert gritted his teeth. " Your fucking kidding me. Unbelievable. Better pray the rain stops, you hear?". Toris glanced up to see Gilbert tugging at him, scarlet eyes glaring at Ivan with a fierce hatred.

" Gilbert, Thank you"

Gilbert smacked Toris upside the head." Listen to me next time or I will kill in front of you" Gilbert threatened as he gripped the other's arm firmly.

Ivan scrambled up onto his two feet " Wait! Who sent you? Is my life still in danger?" Gilbert laughed as he pushed Toris behind him, acting as a barrier to prevent Ivan from coming any closer.

" Get out while you still can..." Toris managed to comment, although it came out as a shrill and wary whisper." Enough! Be quiet or I'll sew your lips together!"Gilbert stared at Ivan, challenging him to ask another question.

" Toris. That's your name, da?"

Gilbert paled as his already light complexion had gone ghostly. A frown managed to find a way on his face once more. " Don't answer him-"

" Yes. Your Ivan correct?" Toris sidestepped Gilbert as he made his way in front of Ivan. The Russian merely nodded in return, a content smile on his lips.

" Thank you for helping me. I owe you my life. I'll take heed of your advice" Ivan looked at Toris with such admiration, warmth slowly caressing his insides. Toris nodded, he smiled in return, out of pity and relief. " I'm afraid that's all I can do for you. The rest is up to you on how you wish to deal with your adversaries"

" Goodbye, Ivan Braginsky. May the good graces of God be with you…"

Ivan's eyes widen at the mention of the long ago mentioned deity of the past, when his mother died, God was not mentioned but his father's name was. That their leader continue to lead their country and how she will never be forgotten. There was no hell. Nor was their a heaven. All was atheist. Ivan remembered the last time he attended church, he was six years old. He didn't know if there was a God but he knew not to admit there was one in the public's eye.

" Uhm, Thank you….you too" Ivan replied with a uncertain tone, but best not to be rude as his mother once said. Toris smiled at the returned gesture. Gilbert had enough of the idle conversing, taking Toris by the wrist he gave Ivan one more deadly glare " Toris might of saved you now. But that doesn't mean he will next time. Leave or you'll be seeing this godly face once more, got it?"

Ivan was all alone again…

His door was broken, unable to securely lock anymore. He was too poor to fix it, awaiting financial support was going to take a few days. His life was in impending danger, Lev was nowhere to be seen. Where was this God his mother used to speak so highly of?

" Ivan?"

The blonde seemed to have dazed off looking idly at the floor as he caught sight of the familiar face before him. Arms crossed and wrinkled-face displaying a passive look of boredom, was Ivan's landlord. " Mr. Winter" The younger acknowledged with slight hesitation. Generally the man was easy to have a decent conversation even with his icy blue eyes burning holes in your soul, but to have him personally at your doorstep was odd. Mr. Winter was never one to have small talk or one to visit his renters.

" Ivan, you're a good kid. Like a son, if I had one," The man began. Ivan was now starting to feel anxious. " Not like most rotten airheads I have rolling around here. You pay rent on time and don't have the police on my back because of you…but"

Ivan was sure he knew what the next words were going to be….

If the word homeless meant nothing to him before then he was going to have a wonderful experience getting to know the streets, day by night in the alley ways. He just hoped Mr. Winter was generous enough to give him a day to pack his things.

" I'm being taken to the Gulags…"

" What?"

Ivan didn't mean to be insincere, but the response just kind of slipped out. Realizing the turn of events, the blonde found himself filled with worry for his landlord. The man nodded in complete acceptance.

" They gave me fifteen years…"

" But why? I mean isn't there something you can do? You're a good person you don't deserve-"

Ivan knew there wasn't any alternatives. Punishment was punishment, no one could save his landlord.

" I was caught stealing from the government. I'm lucky they decided not to send me to death. But I suppose it's the same thing…"

Ivan stood there speechless. He has known this man for many years, this man was there when Ivana was pregnant with him, he was there when she past, he was the man who gave Lev to them. He really didn't know him so well when it all came down to it. Ivan doesn't think this information will make him think less of the man. People do much worse than just steal.

" Collectivization my ass. I gave them what I saw fit. Only until now that they see I was holding back on them, those fools. Anyways, since I have no wife or children to take over my place,"

Mr. Winter looked at Ivan dead-on with his piercing icy blue eyes " I can give this building over to someone from the government or to a close familiar…."

Ivan's eyes widened at the sentence, was the man offering him to take charge of the building? Why else would he be here? Maybe he was going door to door telling everyone how he conned the government and was being punished for it?

" Your smart. Your strong. Your capable of anything. Ivan if it's not you then it's going to be some sneaky bastard running the place"

" B-But! Are you sure? I mean, I'm flattered that your offering but I don't know a thing on how to run a building! I'm going to be communicated with the same who put you to the gulags!"

" I have only tonight to enjoy freedom. I'll teach the basics but you won't be alone. I have a distant relative in the city who's family also runs a building. He's Lithuanian. He's a shy boy but he's smart. You'll get along nicely"

" I can't…."

Ivan was possibly breaking many promises and rules he made with his mother. Communicating with the government was a definite no. As a illegitimate son of their leader, it was a decision by her to keep a low profile. Owning a building made you viewed by all, including the authorities. Protecting her son to the very end was her utmost goal.

Ivan remembered his mother talking about her school crush back when the civil war was just beginning, the crush was from the region that was now Lithuania. Ivana would sometimes reminisce how the crush would tell her about his summers at the beaches in the Baltic sea. From the looks of it the crush was not one-sided.

There was also the promise that he made to her that he would do everything in his power to live on after she died, that all she did protecting him did not go to waste once she was gone. If what Gilbert said was true, he was a target from someone in the government, that staying here was just the same as awaiting death. He told Toris he would listen to his warning.

Toris...

Ivan wished he could continue further communication with the other. He seemed like such a good friend. Maybe he's thinking that cause the brunette risked the lethal wrath of Gilbert just to prevent any bloodshed. Still a friend no less. Ivan wanted to ally himself with the other.

" Sure you can. Don't be shy, take this offer with two hands. For my sake. Ivana would've want this…"

No, she wouldn't. Not if his life was in danger or if the government was involved. Ivan couldn't tell him that though. The two made a image of themselves of two hardworking people who dedicated their time at home reading and keeping to themselves. Their true motives were never revealed to any outsider.

Mr. Winter could die and this would be his last memory of him, Ivan didn't know why these words came out but they did. If there was a heaven he wondered if his mother frowned upon his confession. Another promise, never tell anyone the truth.

" I can't because I'm secretly in hiding," Ivan began. It's not like the landlord was going to tell everyone he saw that he has met Stalin's lovechild. But who was going to believe? Who was to say that Mr. Winter was going to believe him?

" I'm the offspring of someone very important. I can't say who but this person is someone who _suggests _I keep to myself in the shadows. Running a building would clearly put me in the spotlight."

" The poor bastard. He'll never know what a great son he has. Maybe if things were different, if your mother and I- Ahem, just come downstairs in the lobby. I want to give you something before I go"

* * *

Ivan stared in awe at the coat with a polished badge neatly adorned on it. The coat might of seen better days but it's owner surely took care in preserving it.

" This was mine, back in the civil war. When I met your mother. I want you to have it. I was in the war, that's how I got the badge. They called me _' General Winter'_ as a joke. I was just your typical soldier"

" Thank you, I'll take care of it-"

" No. Wear it. It's meant to be worn not for collecting dust. Wear it with pride. Can you do that, Ivan?"

" Da. I'll wear it from now on. Thank you, Mr. Winter"

" Good. Try it on for size. It might be a little big, I was the muscular type back in my day"

Ivan took the coat in his hands, he must of underestimated it's weight when the old man gave to him, the damn thing made almosr made him drop it from being so heavy. Now with cautious hands, Ivan put the coat on. It was very long and kind of big around the waist. Ivan loved this coat. He felt sense of nostalgia when the coat engulfed his whole being. What was the coldest winter this coat endured? What stories would it tell if it had a voice?

" One last thing, before they send me off. I want you to have the money I stashed away in the basement. It's enough to pay off your tuition and keep you fed for awhile. I made a promise to your mother, if anything happened to _me _I would leave everything to you"

Ivan wasn't sure if he's had so many surprises in one single day. Death threats, war gifts, a new occupation, and now this promise form his mother.

" Really?"

" Yes. I loved your mother Ivan. If this promise would make her happy then so be it. Take it. Take my offer. Please, I fear my life might be ending quite soon. I need to be aware that your okay before I go"

Nodding the blonde decided what seemed right, in the moment that is. " Okay. Tell me everything I need to know on how to run this building. I promise I'll work hard, with your relative I won't have any problems."

That night Mr. Winter taught Ivan the many ways a landlord could collect money, deciphering which people seemed decent enough to allow rent from, the paperwork would be left to his relative. All Ivan really had to do was collect and file, all the complications would be taken care by the distant familiar. Everyone knew the landlord was leaving to the Gulags and yet Ivan was the only one who saw him off.

The car and the people dressed in black was enough to make Ivan shy away behind the front door. With one final look to Ivan, his landlord smiled and entered the car with one big sigh. Ivan crumbled to the floor and cried, he never felt so vulnerable since his mother's death. Everyone in the small circle he knew was leaving.

" _Ivan Braginsky"_

Looking up with shock and disbelief, Ivan recognized that accented voice. Violet eyes hazy with tears, Ivan wiped his away clear of tears.

" Toris?"

The brunette smiled gently, he kneeled before Ivan " I believe we have a building to run?". The blonde's mouth opened to say something but his brain seemed disconnected from his voice box. " I can only be here for a month. Gilbert is aware that I'm here. My cousin already told me all about you." Toris ran his fingers through Ivan's blonde locks, in soothing strides " Well, are you going to show me around?". That was enough to get Ivan back on his feet, in a closer view the brunette was considerably shorter to him, his head reaching up to his chin.

Emerald eyes tired yet generously awaiting to help him. Toris seemed scarily thin as his garments seemed to drape themselves on his form. When was the last time he has ate?

" Are you hungry? It's not much but I have some leftovers from last night"

Toris blushed, his mouth quivering to kindly retaliate but his eyes cheered with acceptance. Toris nodded as he let out a hollow sigh. " If it's no trouble"

" Not at all, I'll show you to my room."

" Ivan, about Gilbert. He's really a nice person when he's not going in for the kill. But I'm sure I can get him to leave you alone if your willing to stay here"

" You want me to stay here?"

" Mhm. My cousin, this place was his life and if he's chosen you to run it then I'll support you. Remember what I told you? People are out to get you. If I convince Gilbert to ally himself with you then your chances of defense increase"

" If I remember, weren't you going to Finland? You need to tell me your motives before I tell you mine"

Toris looked at the floor " I'm running away. Those devils, they killed my family for looking like the Jews". Ivan looked at Toris with sympathy. He didn't know much of the Nazis but he knew their target was everyone who wasn't German or blonde. Of course he only knows this from the more educated people who attend the theatre, chances of the gruesome stories being true is a fifty-fifty guess.

" I'm from Vilnius. The majority of our Jewish population is in our capital, so they assumed everyone was a Jew. Gilbert and I were the only ones from our apartment complex to survive and tell about it."

Ivan didn't exactly like the pained expression on the others face. This person was far more unfortunate that he it seemed. Ivan couldn't bare the thought of losing his mother in the chaos of mass murder. She died peacefully. Guilt pierced through Ivan's chest, he was forcing Toris to go through a traumatic experience all over again. Before Toris could elaborate more on himself, Ivan put his hand on the other's shoulder. " Stop. Just come upstairs so I can feed you. Tell me when the time is right"

Toris nodded with a thankful yet weary smile…

Ivan gave Toris everything that was in the fridge, all the fruit and vegetables even if it wasn't much, some bread and jam was also given to the brunette. " Gilbert might be looking for you?" Toris shook his head " No. He got mad at me after the whole incident today that he said he needed some female _companionship_ for the night to feel better. I won't see him until tomorrow morning. He knows where I am. He always needs to know where I am"

" So you knew you would be sleeping here for the night?"

" Correct."

" Tomorrow you can help me with the filing then?"

" If Gilbert isn't trying to pry me out of here then I would be happy to"

" Are you two friends?"

" In a way"

" Lovers?"

Toris blushed and shook his head " It's n-not like that! I know he seems protective of me but he likes women! He's like the big brother I never wanted!". Ivan laughed softly " A joke. I was merely teasing. How do you like Moscow so far? Enjoying the constant fear of being taken away?"

Toris smiled, the blonde was trying to make up for the almost hysterical episode he was going to have. Toris looked around Ivan's apartment. It was cramped, a door leading to a single bedroom another leading to the bathroom. It was almost suffocating being here. Toris couldn't imagine what it was like to live here. His home was a bit bigger. Being the oldest of three and the child of a seamstress and college professor, they had enough to get by each month. Toris and his brother, Eduard both worked in the evenings as waiters in a nearby restaurant. Raivis was the baby so he stayed home with mama.

Those days were long gone now….

" Ivan how do you manage to get by now that your mother is gone?"

Toris didn't mean to sound insensitive but he wanted to hear the perspective of someone who also has suffered through these trying times. Ivan blinked a few times, shrugging off the coat he sighed.

" I don't. I mean to say is, it's hard not having my mother with me. It's not easy being on your own. She was a pretty strong soul even if her body wasn't. I wish of could of done more for her, I regret that I couldn't supply her with the medicine she needed"

" It was just you two wasn't? I lost not only my family but my friends, teachers, neighbors, I always wondered why I lived?"

" One thing I knew after my mother died was not to question things anymore. You have to live on for your loved one's sake, Toris"

" Your right. But you can't do it alone."

Ivan smiled as he held onto Toris' hand with a gentle grip, he noticed how dainty and slender the other's fingers were.

" Da. That's why-"

" _Meow"_

Ivan and Toris looked at the front door, it was open, the realization of it not being able to close and anyone walking in on them brought them to feel uneasy. The grey puffball entered the home as if it owned the place, well it kind of did.

" Lev. You came back."

" _Meow"_

" That's you cat?"

" Mhm! I was worried he ran away, he keeps to himself so he's not much of an outside cat"

" He's cute"

Lev walked up to Ivan and began to rub up against his leg, urging for his owner to pet him. Ivan played with Lev's ears which made the puffy feline purr in seemed fascinated with the creature as he began to run his fingers through the grey puff of fur. Lev didn't seem to mind the strangers kind caresses to his body.

" He's spoiled" Ivan informed as he got up to get Lev's food.

" He's friendly. I had a dog back home, had him since I was a schoolboy" Toris reminisced as the petting continued.

Ivan enjoyed the company, it filled the void of loneliness he had to deal with so many nights before. The casual talk of pets seemed even more uplifting, something so simple even during this time of corrupt regime lightened the pain in Ivan's heart.

Theses turn of events surely were for the better were they not?

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW~!_


End file.
